columbinewikiaorg-20200213-history
User blog:Malapochka/Columbine Wiki FAQ - November 2019
This is an informative blog page dedicated to gather frequent and possible questions and their respective answers. FAQ's will be updated every month with more questions and situations. If you have a question, you can leave it on the comment section or send it to the admin's e-mail. This is an informative blog page dedicated to gather frequent and possible questions and their respective answers. FAQ's will be updated every month with more questions and situations. If you have a question, you can leave it on the comment section or send it to the admin's e-mail. Columbine Wiki - Frequently asked questions Last update: November 11, 2019. Updated by: Vicente L. Silva (admin). Q: Do you have any information from Eric's or Dylan's computers? : A: No. I do not have and I'm not informed about them existing online. Maybe, this information will be freed with the Basement Tapes. For now, I would stay tuned to A Columbine Site, which has articles like this one about Eric's PC data. ' ''Q: What can we expect to see in the "basement tapes"? : '''A: We should be prepared for two outcomes there. One, that we don't know for certain that they will free them online. They may think it would inspire people to kill again, which I don't. The other possible outcome is that they free them and we see just more about the Columbine killers. The tapes will probably contain stuff they did, their short films, and how they lived together their last years. Q: Talking about the basement tapes, do you think it can make people more empathetic to Eric Harris and Dylan Klebold to the point, it would inspire them or make them condone their actions? : A: I think it's just time for the basement tapes release to happen. If the information is handled rightly, we don't need to worry that much about "kids feeling inspired to kill" because it has happened without them and because they misunderstood their stories due to misinformation (most of people may still believe the Columbine victims were their bullies and they went for revenge). That's even a reason why I do all I do here. Q: Do you respect people that consider themselves to be fans of Eric Harris and Dylan Klebold? And if so, why can't they express it here? : A: I do respect them. I would respect their opinion if they say they "condone" their actions while I would be in a clear, huge disagreement. I see that last kind of opinion "unethical" and inappropiate. However, that doesn't give me the right to tell them they're wrong and they should change their minds. : On the other hand, I have to keep a respectful ambient here. This site has been visited by many people that have been affected in some way by the Columbine High School massacre. And even if that wasn't a factor, this place is merely informative. Pure journalism and objectivity (hence it's called the Columbine H. S. M. Encyclopedic Wiki). Q: I want to edit because I feel the Columbine incident near home and know stuff that didn't go out on the news. Can I edit anyways, without quoting sources? : A: I will always prefer to use trustable sources and good material for the wiki. But if you are really sure about it, I can let it pass. By the way, contact me if this is your case! I would be very interested and glad to text you. Q: I don't know how to add the proper category to this article, what should I do? : A: The only thing you have to worry while editing an article are Infoboxes. If you add the proper infobox it will automatically add the article to the proper category. Q: Do you believe in Columbine Copycats? : A: I can't believe in it. They're real. There have been many, many Columbine Copycats and they don't even limitate to shoot up schools. Q: Do you believe music, video games and entertainment in general can inspire you to commit crimes? : A: Yes, but entertainment it's not to blame there. I don't believe Trent Reznor has to pay in jail for making music that Dylan happened to like. However, it's a fact that they were fans of him. Dylan Klebold was obsessed with the last few songs from the Nine Inch Nails album The Downward Spiral, a concept album about depression, drugs, destructive personalities and negative thoughts. The main character ends dying for suicide in the last two tracks. So, it's clear that entertainment can affect us, but there must be something in you to cause an action, clearly. ' ''Q: I have no experience using wikis or wikipedia. How do I edit here? : '''A: If you have the will but don't know how, contact me. My message wall is always open and I check my e-mail every day. I know it can look like a confusing site. It's actually really simple, but I get it. Don't feel afraid to edit paragraphs, by the way, they have no codes or templates. Thanks for helping. Q: I think I have many ideas for the design. Would you care about it? : A: Of course. Feel free to text me whatever you think I should change here, in general. ---- Category:Blog posts